xmen_originalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhyes D'Ancanto
Silver Phoenix '''(born '''Rhyes Jacob D'Ancanto) is a class five mutant with immensely powerful psychokinetic abilities aswell as strong telekinetic powers. Later he becomes the new host of the Phoenix Force after Jean Grey's death in both timelines. He is a member of the X-Men aswell as the brother of Rogue, and is currently in a relationship with Donald Pierce. Biography Original Timeline Early Life Rhyes and his sister Marie were born in 1995 in Meridian, Mississippi. They lived in a peaceful neighborhood together with their parents Priscillia D'Ancanto and Owen D'Ancanto. Both were very religious and took their children to church every Sunday. They wanted the siblings to be properly educated in various kind of arts, thus leading to Priscillia signing them both up for piano lessons. Rhyes never liked playing the piano and stopped after he had enrolled in Middle School. He'd always been more interested in playing video games at the local arcade and reading comic books. At the young age of seven, he first realized he wasn't like everybody else. When angered or mad he noticed small and fragile things around him cracking without being touched. A year later he was able to lift very small objects like a pen or the remote control, using only his mind. He kept this abnormality a secret from his parents and even his sister whom he was very close with. The reason why he decided to hide this from his family was that he knew how religious they were. Their parents read them bedtime stories from the bible and Rhyes feared that they, including his sister, might think that he was possessed by some sort of demon. Furthermore was he unsure himself if he even had these abilities or if they were only in his imagination. After experimenting with his new powers and further developing them, Rhyes was sure that whatever happend to and around him wasn't in his fantasy. However, he stood true to his decision to not tell his parents and sister, duo to the fear of their reaction and possible rejection. After the twins enrolled in Middle School Marie easily found new friends while Rhyes stayed an awkward, antisocial kid who didn't know how to interact with other children his age in fear they would find out about his secret. This led to severe consequences in his developing personality, his grades and the relationship with his parents. He became angry easily because of the lack of attention he received from people, thus leading him to become a delinquent who did what he wanted, including skipping school and getting into fights with others, especially the popular kids, and bullying the weaker ones. Thus leading to his parents being more and more frustrated with him and his behavior and favouring their daughter over their son. There was also the loneliness he felt when his his sister visited and played with her friends after school, and the pain when he started to realize the gap that had started to grow between them was the fault of his own actions. Rhyes started to walk around the streets of Meridian by himself and eventually made the local junkyard his hideing spot and training ground. Shortly before Junior High, Rhyes powers had reached an incredible level. he was capable to lift and destroy objects as heavy and strong as cars. During a hot summer day, before the new school started, he again "played" at the junkyard only to accidentally trigger a chain reaction by moving a supporting piece of junk from a giant pile causing it to crumlbe and fall down straight towards Rhyes. The teenager tried shielding himslef and in fear of his near death released an enormous energy wave which did not only wreck the whole junkyard but also dissolved a sheer amount of the trash. Completely in shock and very scared Rhyes ran home and never returned. Many rumors and newspaper reports went around town concerning the strange events at the local junkyard, wich made the now 14 years old boy even more nervous and anxious. Some time later, in his family bathroom, Rhyes tried using his powers again by picking up the brush located on the sink. By doing this he noticed that now, every time he used his abilities the rim of his pupils and inner parts of the iris started to glow in a very prominent silvery-blue hue. This new change made it impossible for him to use his powers without getting caught. This led to Rhyes deciding to not using them anymore. When he was around the age of 16 the news about mutants started to spread and many people began to talk about them. Topics which had been rumors he heard from students whispering to each other during lunch bacame facts declared by the government. While Rhyes' parents and Marie where still skeptical and tried their best to ignore the news and live on with their lives, Rhyes knew he'd finally found the answers for his strange powers. He was what people called a mutant. [https://xmenmovies.fandom.com/wiki/X-Men_(film) X-Men] After High School Rhyes didn't really know what to do with his life. The relationship with his parents has dropped to the point where they had lost their hope and eventually stopped caring about their son's future, exclusively concentrating on their daughter. On day his sister has her boyfriend over with whom she intends to travel before going to college. Rhyes was currently in his room when he hears his sister scream and his fathers voice that demands for his wife to call the ambulance. Rhyes rushes over to look for Marie who only cries and yells at him to stay away and don't touch her, which greatly confused the 18-year-old boy. A few days later he catches her trying to sneak out the house and asks her what the hell she is doing.Marie replies that she is dangerous and a monster and that she can't stay. After that Rhyes declares that if he can't stop her he will come with her to what Rogue says that he doesn't understand her situation and the danger she can be to him. Surprisingly the boy starts to laugh and answers that she isn't the only one with powers, and that he knew exactly what she is talking about. To proof his point the boy uses his powers to lift her backpack up and tells her that he has abilities, too. After running away together they eventually made their way to a bar at Northern Alberta, Canada. They both walk inside a building where a crowd is cheering at a caged wrestling match, which they witness. And while Marie doesn't look too happy about the scene in front of them and their current location, Rhyes is in great awe of the fighter and especially all time winner whos name is announced at the end of the match – Wolverine. Later that night, after the fights are over, they sit down at the bar to order themselves some water. While they are discussing what to do next or where to go, the nights winner, seats himself beside them, ordering a beer and glancing at the two kids who seem out of place at the bar.In the background, a news report is telling about the upcoming gathering of world leaders in New York, and that they will be talking about many topics, including the mutant phenomenon, which especially catches Rhyes attention who turns around to look at the TV hanging by the bar. The wrestler who lost a match earlier to Wolverine, approaches him and demands his money. Saying that no man can take a beating like that without a mark, which means he must be a mutant. Wolverine will not budge, and the wrestler pretends to give up, but then pulls a knife and goes to attack. Marie screams to Wolverine to look out, what startles Rhyes to look back at the men again, while Wolverine jumps out of his chair and unsheathes his razor-sharp metal claws at him. The barman threatens him with a shotgun, but he takes him on as well. Wolverine then leaves the bar, and the siblings decide to run after him, after realizing that he is a mutant, aswell. Thinking that he would understand their situation, Rhyes convinced his sister to hide inside his trailer, as the man drives away. Later, on the road, Wolverine notices something in the back. He stops the truck, gets out and checks the cart, where he soon finds Marie and Rhyes, hiding. While Marie apologizes, Rhyes says that they needed a ride and asks Wolverine to take them with him.The man declines them and orders them to get out of his truck. He proceeds to re-enter his truck and starts driving. Rogue yells that she saved his life while Rhyes calls him an asshole. Wolverine keeps driving, and after a few meters, guilt makes him stop, and the siblings go inside before he keeps driving, thus allowing them to accompany him. During the drive Marie sits in the front while her brother sits on the couch of the trailer right behind them. They introduce themselves as Rogue and Silver and ask him questions about his life. He doesn't answer them but instead turns on the heat and tries to take Rogues shaking hands. She flinches away and tells him that bad things happen when people touch her skin. Rhyes then questions, pointing to the man's own hands, if it hurts if they come out to which he replies it hurts every time. Wolverine asks Rhyes what kind of names Silver and Rogue are. He asks him the same question about his name, Wolverine, and he tells them that his name is Logan. The boy tells him their names are Rhyes and Marie, while latter advises Logan to wear a seat belt after noticing he isn't wearing one. He tells her he doesn't need driving tips, but just then they slam into a tree branch and Logan is thrown through the front shield a few dozens of meters away into the snow. The truck starts burning as Rogue wakes, while Rheys, who'd hit his head, is still unconscious, and sees Wolverine getting up. He walks back and asks her if she and her brother are alright, to which she answers she's stuck and Rhyes still out, after watching in shock how his wounds heal. He walks over to help her, but then his hyperactive senses pick on the scent of a foe –Sabretooth. Rogue still in shock watches as Logan gets beaten by the unknown man, notices the flames growing bigger. She starts screaming for her brother to wake up. Rhyes hears his sisters pleas in his subconscious and starts to wake up just in time to escape the flames slowly eating away at the trailer. He jumps up and stumbles to reach Marie who tries desperately to open her seat belt. He destroys the device with his telekinetic powers while at the same time subconsciously holding of the flames with a telekinetic shield. Seconds later the door is ripped open by two figures, Cyclops and Storm, who help the twins out of the burning truck. After their rescue they take Logan and the kids with them to the X – Mansion. X2: X-Men United X-Men: The Last Stand X-Men: Days of Futur Past Deadpool 2 Logan X-Men: Ashes X-Men: Reborn Personality Physical Apperance Powers & Weaknesses Relationships Trivia